Robbie vs The Damned
by otalku17
Summary: Victorious and Shadows of the Damned crossover. Robbie is a demon hunter who's trying to live a normal life. All of this is changed when Cat is kidnapped by Flemming, Lord of Demons. Now Robbie must fight all of hell to save her. M for language and gore.
1. Another Night, Another Hunt

**This is supposed to be a crossover, but I couldn't find the category for Shadows of the Damned. But yeah, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The rain continued to drizzle down on the dimly lit street as I walked towards my kill. I began to brush at where I got clawed, and noticed that my favorite jacket and shirt had been torn to shreds. As I groaned, I pulled them both off and tossed them in the nearest dumpster. A small part of me began wishing that people could see me like this. I mean, don't get me wrong, demon hunting is dangerous as jobs get, but the benefits of the physical activity have begun to pay off, if you catch my drift.<p>

I approached the demon, which had the head of a bull and the body of a man. He was attempting to slowly crawl away, leaving a crimson trail behind him. I stepped on his neck and he had a small spasm. He looked up at me, and began to chuckle.

"Heh, this is almost funny enough for me to be truly amused," his voice growled up at me. "The story of Robbie Shapiro has been whispered in fear amongst my people, but you looked more like a toothpick after a meal."

I pressed my weight on his neck, causing him to cough violently. Sure, I took that kind of joking in school, but I swore that I'd never take it from the Damned.

"Well, now you know," I said. "It's not about how I look, but it's about how I use my equipment, and my equipment is…" I paused to smirk, and pointed my revolver at his temple "…much bigger than yours."

He looked up at the barrel, the skull smiling back at his pain, and glared at me. "You think that you can point that pet gun at all of demonkind, and end us with a simple squeeze of the trigger?" he asked. "Your quest is truly that of a fool. Kill me now, and another will replace me. And another, and another, AND ANOTHER STILL! Give up now, and your death shall be less painful, and possibly quicker. This warning is my final gift to you."

His red eyes burned into my own, and I pointed my gun away from him. "Why, thanks a lot," I joked. "Don't forget to wrap them, and make sure that you get seven more gifts. Hanukah's around the corner, asshole."

He let out a weak laugh, his mortality slowly overcoming him. "Joke now, Demon Hunter, while you still have vocal chords," he whispered. "Oh, and I almost forgot. How are your friends, Shapiro? Are they having fun listening to your stories of the hunt?" I began to feel the heat in my face as he let out a loud laugh.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted, as I pointed my gun flush to his temple and pulled the trigger. A fountain of blood burst up, and splashed over my face. I wiped the chunks of brain and flesh off my glasses, and saw his limp body lying on the street.

"Hey, you know that we got to get rid of this lug, right?" I heard the voice of Rex say. I looked at my gun, and saw it transform into a flaming skull with demon horns. Rex then floated up to my eye level and gestured to the corpse.

"You're acting like this is my first hunt, Rex," I said to him, grabbing the demon by the ankles and dragging him to the closest back alley. "And what do you mean, 'we'? Last time I checked, I'm the only one with arms and legs here."

"Man, you are the demon hunter, not me," he snipped as I opened the dumpster. "I'm just the gun!"

As I dropped the body in the filth, I brushed my hands and looked up at Rex. "Well, why don't you make yourself useful, and be a gun now?" I asked. He nodded, floated back towards my hand, and transformed back into the revolver. I aimed it at the body, and began to charge it. As the heat radiated from it, I lined up the sight just right, then shot a ball of pure light at the corpse. When it connected, its body was engulfed and dissipated, leaving nothing but teeth, the skull, and a few bones behind.

"There you go, one demon gone, and I get some more ammo," Rex said, as the bones began to gravitate towards him.

"So that's why you call that gun 'The Boner'," I said.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny like that," he chuckled. "Besides, I heard you say that joke about your 'equipment'. I think you're starting to get with the program."

"Whatever," I said, letting the rain wash the remaining blood off my body. "The rest of the blood shouldn't be there if the rain keeps up. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>As I walked back into my apartment, I noticed the familiar silence that hung in the air. I then watched Rex transform back into his normal form, and floated towards the puppet he "possesses". He entered the body of it, and I watched as Rex brought the dummy to life. I sat down in front of the TV, and he hopped up to the spot across from me.<p>

"So, can we watch The Real Housewives of Northridge?" he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "We're checking for any breaking news that might lead us to another hunt," I told him. "You know, missing women, arson, mass murders."

"Dude, you need to take a break," Rex said. "Bull Head was right. You can't kill all of the Damned, at least not by yourself."

I shook my head, as I focused on the TV. Luckily, there was no bad news, so I shut it off. "Rex, you heard what he said, right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then you remember what he said about our friends. That means other demons could know about them."

"Aw, man, you don't know that," Rex assured me. "Demons are regular buttholes. They say just about anything to get you distracted. Then they eat your arm like a turkey leg."

"They can try, and they will meet the same fate as that bitch from tonight," I said, rising from the couch.

"I can't believe that you are actually a badass, cursing and killing demons," Rex said, shaking his head. "Then we go to Hollywood Arts, and you become my loyal lap dog."

"Whatever it takes to keep everyone from getting suspicious," I said. "Speaking of school, we should get some sleep. Don't want to be late again."

Rex nodded, hopped off the couch, and walked with me to the bedroom. I picked him up, and placed him in a makeshift bed. I went back to my bed and tried my best to find sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's to hoping this catches on as a good story, and it makes Robbie look like a badass.<br>****Please read and review, because I do plan on making more chapters, and I would like some direction on where I need improvements (Fights, dialogue, character development, etc.)  
>I'll update as soon as I can, but it might take a little while between.<strong>


	2. The Demon Hunter and His Angel

**No reviews, but for some reason I was inspired to get started on the second chapter, and here it is.  
><strong>**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The lights began to flicker as I entered the school. Rex and I began to look around the main hall, and we hadn't seen anyone. No teachers, no students, nobody. I looked at Rex and nodded.<p>

"You sure about this?" he asked. "What if someone sees you with your Boner out?" Rex let out a small chuckle, but I just stared at him.

"Alright," he sighed as he exited the puppet and transformed back into the gun in my free hand. I set the puppet and my backpack down near my locker and began to look around for any trouble. Strangely, everything seemed at peace. The halls were empty, the bathrooms were locked, and there was still no sign of any life other than myself and Rex.

"Huh, that's weird," I said, causing Rex to revert back to his skull form.

"What's up, Rob?" he asked me, glancing around to make sure no demons were coming after us and no normal people saw him like he was.

"There's nobody here, and for the most part everything is locked up," I said. "Is it a school holiday that I forgot about?"

Rex simply shook his head. "No, I don't think so," he responded.

"Then what is…" I started to say, but I was interrupted by a familiar sound. It sounded a lot like Cat, giggling from down the hall. I was taken aback, while Rex began to chatter his teeth in fear.

"Rex, get ready," I told him. He nodded and transformed back into the Boner. I pointed it down the hall, keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of demons. I noticed a door fly open, and pointed my gun at it. I breathed a sigh of relief when Cat ran out of it, her red hair flowing behind her. For some reason, she was wearing a white dress with matching sandals. She stopped as she entered the hall, and looked at me, smiling her innocent smile. Then, all of a sudden, the entire hallway went pitch black. I heard a high pitched scream that made my stomach twist into a knot of pure fear. I gulped as the lights slowly came back on, and I saw where Cat was a trail of red drops going down the hall.

"Rob, the trail leads to Sikowitz's class room," Rex whispered.

"So, the son of a bitch was telling the truth," I muttered. "They know who our friends are. LET'S GO!" I began to run down the hall towards Sikowitz's door. I couldn't see inside, and I felt my anger and fear mix together in the back of my throat. With all my strength, I kicked open the door, and pointed Rex towards the stage.

"Oh, God."

Rex reverted and floated alongside me, as I saw the mutilated bodies of the gang. Jade and Beck were strung up by their feet, entrails dangling in their faces and tear streaks making clean paths in the blood. Andre was split into two, his spine looked like it had been removed and scattered everywhere. Tori had her arms and legs were restrained on an X shaped torture board. She had been stripped down completely, slashes at her throat and wrists showed the source of the sick body paint that they had put on her that shaped a microphone on her body. My rage began to boil over, for I knew that they had left her alive for all of that torture, made her suffer through the pain and humiliation...I fell to my knees, trembling.

"Rob," Rex tried to start comforting me, but I wouldn't listen to him.

"These…fuckers…will…PAY!" I shouted as loud as I could, punching the ground, hoping they could hear my threat all the way in the bowels of Hell. As I looked back at my mutilated friends, I realized that one was missing.

"Cat," I muttered. As if by some force of magic, I turned around to see her standing at the doorway. She looked as if she were in shock and was shaking in fear.

"R-R-R-Robbie…" she stuttered, holding out her arms. I pulled her into mine and held her as tightly as I could.

"It'll be ok," I whispered. "I won't let them get you… I promise." I looked down at her, and as she looked up at me, I saw all of her fear in her eyes. Then, in an instance, I saw her begin to convulse. I looked down and saw that blood was forming a stain on her dress. I stepped back and watched as her stomach began to violently open up in front of me.

"ROBBIE!" she screamed. As she fell to the floor, I watched as a demon crawled out of her stomach, and kicked her at my feet. He was coated in some dark matter, and began to chuckle. I stood paralyzed in fear as he reached his hand out for my throat, and began to slash.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

I jolted from my bed, drenched in cold sweat. I looked around at my normal room, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," I muttered as I put my glasses on. "Just another nightmare." I slammed my hand on the snooze button of my alarm clock, and stumbled towards the bathroom. As I began lazily brushing my teeth, Rex strolled in as the puppet.

"Bad dream?" he asked in his sarcastic tone. I knew that he was trying to get into character for school, so I let it slide and just gave him the finger. "That's kinda rude, don't you think? Better get it all out of your system before school."

I spat out the remaining toothpaste, wiped my mouth, and tossed the towel on Rex's head. He threw it across the bathroom angrily as I picked out my clothes for the day.

"Man, it must've been a bad one for you to be pitching this much of a fit," he remarked. "You wanna talk about it?" I put on my shirt, and stared blankly at him.

"We were in school, and I saw all of our friends in Sikowitz's room," I droned. "They were all completely mutilated, all except Cat. She was freaked out beyond all belief…" I coughed in order to attempt to expel any sadness that I was about to show. "I held her in my arms, told her I would keep her safe, and then watched as a demon tore her apart."

Rex shook his head and patted my arm. "Dude, that one was rough," he said. Even though he couldn't show any emotion in his face, I knew that he was genuinely feeling my pain. "I'm sure that everything will be good today, it was just a bad dream. Now, get your backpack, and prepare to become my slave once again."

I chuckled, and picked him up. Before we knew it, we were back in school. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw all of the talented kids, each one of them ignoring me. I wandered towards my locker, and soon noticed Tori, Beck, and Jade walking towards me.

"Hey, Robbie," Tori said in a cheerful voice.

"Yo," Beck said as cool as he could be.

"Eh…" Jade wasn't particularly interested in greeting me.

I responded with a yawn, a smile, and a wave. "How's it going, peopleinos?" I asked, causing everyone to stare blankly at me. Sometimes I wondered where the hell I came up with these dump phrases.

"Man, you really need to stop trying to use lame phrases," Rex said. His insult caused Beck to chuckle, and Tori to smile. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Robbie, why are you so tired?" Tori asked.

"Well, I had a late night, you know?" I used as a weak explaination.

"Hehe, yeah," Rex said. "Late night responding to DateMe ads, crying yourself to sleep, shopping for women's jeans. The usual." It took every fiber of my being to keep myself from rolling on the floor, bursting with laughter. _If they only knew… _I thought. I put on my best shocked/upset face, and looked at Rex.

"That was supposed to be a secret!" I shouted at him, noticing out of the corner of my eye my friends showing a mixture of amusement and pity on my part. Luckily, the bell began to ring, and they started to walk to Sikowitz's room. I shut my locker and began to follow after them, when I ran into a blur of red velvet. As I crashed to the ground, I felt what could only be Cat coming down on my abdomen.

"Oh, Robbie," she cried out, "are you ok?" She got up and offered a hand to me, and I happily took it. As I rose up, I noticed her innocent stare, and I felt the smile creep across my face.

For the longest time, I had been infatuated with Cat, but me being a hunter always kept me from ever getting truly close to her. It was almost like she represented everything I could never go back to. Innocence, purity, no knowledge that evil was always around the corner waiting to eat your heart for breakfast. I was about to say something to her, but I began to flash back to the image of her dying in front of me. I quickly ran off, leaving her standing there.

"Man, why'd you do that?" Rex said, discretely jabbing me in the ribs. "You start acting freaky around her and they'll start to suspect something's wrong with you."

"I kept seeing her die…" I whispered as we walked into Sikowitz's room. I didn't realize, however, that Cat was right behind me when I said it. She tapped me on the shoulder, and I spun around to see her stare at me in fear and confusion.

"Who did you see die?" she asked. I began to sweat and looked frantically around the room.

"N-n-nobody," I stuttered. She didn't seem convinced, and she kept staring at me. Her brown eyes were piercing into my soul, and I began to stare at my shoes.

"Man, Robbie had the dream where you got eaten by children," Rex said. "I guess you were right last time. Heheheh."

For a split second, I was ready to hug my demonically possessed puppet for saving my ass, but I remembered who I was supposed to be. Luckily, Cat got involved by smacking me in the arm.

"Why…didn't…you…save…me?" she shouted in between every smack.

"I tried this time, Cat," I attempted to assure her. "I really tried this time, but they got me before I could." It was hard to mask the fear of my dream having a strong possibility of becoming a reality and the sadness that would corrupt me if I let it happen from her when I spoke, but I managed to keep them locked away.

"Oh…" she said, starting to nervously twirl her red hair. She looked up at me, with a small frown, and said, "Thanks for trying, Robbie. Sorry for hitting you."

I smiled, and rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry about it," I said. "I'll save you next time."

The clouds of her despair were suddenly dispersed from her sunny smile. "Kay-kay!" she said, and skipped to her seat.

I sat across from her, feeling really happy that she was happy. For a split second, when she turned to smile at me, it was like I didn't even know there was an army of Hell Monkeys out there. She made it all seem to disappear, repelling the darkness with the light of her purity and innocence. At that moment, I swore that one day I'd be able to tell her how I feel, and let her know what she means to me. She truly was the last shred of innocence in my life, the source of hope in a world filled with hell. She would always be…my angel.

* * *

><p><strong>That was kinda interesting to write, seeing as how all the gang was brutally massacred by demons. But, hey, if you've played the game, you'd know that it got a lot worse than that.<br>So, did you like it? Did you hate it? More action? More romance? More DICK JOKES? Review and let me know.  
><strong>**Later.**


	3. The Perfect Role

**Well, I'd like to apologize f****or the wait between chapters, but life and writers block can be cruel mistresses.  
><strong>**This chapter, I'm not gonna lie, might be a little slow, but things are going to pick up soon, probably chapter 5.  
>Think of this as a little exposition for the events of the next chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING, CLASS!" Sikowitz shouted his greeting as he crawled through the window. He had been doing this sporadically for the past few years, so no one was fazed. As he made his way to the center stage, he reached into his bag and pulled out a coconut. He placed a straw into it and began to casually sip the coconut juice.<p>

"So," he began, "does anyone know what news I bring to you today?" Andre raised his hand.

"Yes, Andre," Sikowitz said, gesturing to Andre.

"The price of coconuts has gone up ten cents?" Andre jokingly asked. This caused everyone to chuckle. That is, except for Sikowitz, who began to frown.

"While that is a sad truth, and nothing to laugh about I might add," he sadly stated, "I have decided that we are going to do another play."

I rolled my eyes while everyone began to perk up at the news. I never got many good roles in Sikowitz's plays, and for good reasons. I knew that rehearsals and performances would only cut into my free time, which I preferred to use to train and hunt. Luckily, it wasn't hard for me to have terrible auditions, which would get me a job on the stage crew, where all I had to was pay Sinjin to paint a few backdrops for me and set up the lighting and sound effects. Then have him tell Sikowitz that I was helping.

"So," Tori said, "When are the auditions going to be held?"

Sikowitz responded with uproarious laughter, causing everyone to cringe and look around the room. He strolled over to Tori and patted her head, tears rolling down his face from his outburst. Then, as if he remembered the coconut price rise, his expression went serious.

"There will not be any auditions for this play, because I have assigned you your roles already!" he shouted. This caused many of the other students to become a little upset.

"But what if we don't want to be in the roles you pick?" Jade snapped from the back of the class.

"Tough chizz," Sikowitz replied. "Sometimes, in the acting world, you will get denied the part you want, but be offered another part that you might have no experience playing. This play is an example of one of those times. And, yes, it is mandatory."

The room sat awkwardly silent. I looked around at my friends to see how they felt. Beck was unfazed by any of this, like usual, while Jade's anger quickly diminished to an annoyed tolerance of her fate. Andre had a curious look on his face, probably wondering what role he'd get. Tori looked slightly worried, most likely for the same reasons.

The only one of them who didn't seem any different was Cat. She just kept smiling, twirling her red hair and giggling occasionally at what Sikowitz says. Her expression was probably the polar opposite from mine. I could feel the sweat in my palms start to form. Rex noticed too, because he discretely nudged my ribs.

"Hey, man. Lighten up on the hand sweat," he whispered. "It's bad enough I gotta spend all day with your hand up my ass, now you want to apply lube?" I immediately took my hand out and wiped it feverishly on my jeans. When I placed my hand back in its place, Rex looked back at me.

"Don't worry," he said. "Chances are you get a minor role like shop keeper, or tree #2." I chuckled at his joke, and began to have some hope that Sikowitz wouldn't do anything more than what Rex predicted.

"Now," Sikowitz said, "I'll tell you the plot of this play. It is about Garcia Hotspur, the leader of a biker gang called Los Demonios Muertos, who gets stuck in a town with a strong moral fiber. They initially reject and fear him, but a few towns people begin to warm up to him. Then, a rival biker gang, the Iron Riders, comes to town and starts causing trouble. Hector then leads the town to drive the bikers out, he wins the people's trust, and he rides off into the sunset."

Everyone was mesmerized by the plot. Sikowitz wasn't one to have an action play, and no one would've expected an anti-hero role to be involved. He chuckled at our attention.

"So, you like this play?" he asked. "Well then, let's discuss the roles. Beck, you shall play the mayor of the town, Mr. Jonathon Rivers, and you shall have to tone down your coolness to a level more like a strict dad who doesn't tolerate any nonsense."

"Got it," Beck said nodding.

"Andre," Sikowitz continued. "You shall play the leader of the Iron Riders, Dirk Quinto, and you will have to become meaner than Jade for this role." Andre responded with a simple thumbs up.

"Tori and Jade shall be playing the roles of Sara and Tara Applegate, the local choirgirls who go everywhere together and you shall be the first ones to befriend Garcia." I looked back and forth at Tori and Jade, both giving the other death stares that made the rest of the classroom cover their heads.

"And for the main role of Garcia Hotspur will be played by…Drumroll please!" Everyone began to tap on their notebooks. After a few seconds, Sikowitz pointed right at me and shouted, "ROBBIE SHAPIRO!"

I felt the stares of my classmates as their focus was casted at me. I stared looking around and saw the disbelief in everyone's faces. I looked at Rex, who had his mouth hanging wide open. He then chuckled, and said, "Shouldn't Rob have to play the role of an actual guy before he plays a tough guy?" I knew he was staying in character, so I ignored it.

"Sikowitz, shouldn't you pick another student?" I nervously asked. "I mean, this role is meant for a tougher, manlier actor. I don't think I could do this." It took ever last bit of my control to keep from laughing, seeing as how I had just but a bullet in the brain of a demon last night, but I had to keep the weak persona to keep myself inconspicuous and out of the play.

"That's an understatement," Jade quipped, causing everyone besides me, Cat, and Sikowitz to laugh. At least I'm making everyone else believe the façade.

"Well, Robbie, I would," Sikowitz began to say. "But the thing is you haven't been getting into many plays, and your grade is suffering because of it. I gave you this role as a chance to save your grade. If you pull it off, you pass and get extra credit. If not…well, let's hope you can accept being held back." While I wanted to curse my head off and pop a few rounds into the ceiling due to this setback, I managed to keep that inside and instead let out a nervous squeak.

As Sikowitz began to go through the minor roles and the crew, Rex nudged me again. "Man, what are we going to do?" he whispered, worry traced with every word. "You know that this play will take up a lot of time, and you won't be able to stay on top of the demons."

I whispered back, "We'll have to pull more late nighters than usual. There is no way that this play will keep me from playing Amateur Surgeon on those Hell Monkeys. Are you…" I was cut off by the giggles of a familiar voice right beside me. I looked up and saw Cat smiling back at me.

"I'm the costume designer!" she shouted. "Hahaha. Congrats on getting the lead, Robbie." Her smile was infectious, because I could feel a smile forming where my frown was.

"Thanks, Cat," I said. At that moment, I almost felt happy that I got the lead.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I already have an idea for your costume. How do you feel about purple?" I saw her eyes glisten with creativity and excitement, and it almost made me afraid to answer her.

"Uhh….it's a cool color," I responded. "Why?"

She giggled. "You'll see…" she smiled and bounced off. Soon after, the bell rang for lunch and everyone vacated the room. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and wandered to the café.

"So," Rex said, "you ready for a tough couple of weeks? Juggling this play with your favorite pastime?"

I smiled. "It'll be like juggling two girls at the same time," I joked. "Just gotta keep them separated at all cost."

"Oh, like you know anything about that?" Rex joked.

"You forget, I'm not a real nerd, I just play one in school," I quipped back. He responded with a shrug and a chuckle. As I walked to the Asphalt Café, I began to wonder if I could really pull this off. Then I remembered all the demons that I had sent back to Hell in a Ziplock bag, and chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," I said to myself. "I can do this."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you made it to the end. Congratulations!<br>What do you think? Some criticism on my fluff writing could help.  
>Chapter 4 is in the works as you read this.<br>Here's to hoping that this story gets better and better.**


	4. It's Almost Too Good to be True

**I'd like to apologize for the long wait. College, finals, job hunting, life. You know how it goes.  
>Hope you like this one, but beware, it's a long one.<br>That's what she said. Trololol!  
>Enjoy.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Hotspur. You saved us all," Beck said. It had been about two weeks since the rehearsals began, and we were getting the last scene down. I shook my head, and clapped Beck on the shoulder.<p>

"I had some help, Jon," I said with my best Hispanic accent I could muster. "You guys really know how to hold your own in a fight. Might even consider letting you join Demonios Muertos."

As Beck chuckled and patted my back, Andre took his cue and began shouting from the other side of the stage. "Hotspur! You'll regret this. Me and my boys will pay you back, with INTEREST!" he shouted. He was holding onto his arm like it was broken and really selling the evil.

I pointed at him and said, "Take your pathetic riders and get out of town, Quinto, or I'll have to teach you another lesson." On that, Andre exited the stage. I turned and faced Mayor Beck, sisters Jade and Tori, and a few extras playing townspeople.

"Oh, Garcia, how can we ever thank you?" Tori asked. She and Jade were standing side by side, arms linked together in a strange attempt to look more sisterly.

"Yes, Garcia. You have helped the town out of its worst time, even after everyone dismissed you as a common criminal," Jade said in what was known as her "Tori Voice". I fought every urge to laugh and just stuck to character. I turned to look where Andre exited and sighed.

"You guys might've been right with your first impression of me," I muttered. "Everywhere I go, there's trouble right on my heels. I shouldn't have stopped here."

Beck then clasped my shoulder, and turned me to face him. "Garcia, you managed to protect us from those animals, and they were going to come through here anyway. You taught the town that anybody is capable of being a hero. For what it's worth, on behalf of the town, we're glad you came to town."

Beck ended his monologue and everyone began nodding in agreement. I shrugged then smiled.

"I guess you're right," I said. "I'm glad that I could be here to protect you from those animals, but I think now's the time for me to head out. It's been a trip." I walked over to the prop motorcycle that was rigged to ride off screen and got on. I revved the engine, turned back to the crowd, and waved. As I rode off, they waved back.

"AND…..SCENE!" Sikowitz shouted. Everyone began to give each other praises and pats on the back. As I walked back onto stage, Beck, Andre, Tori, and Jade walked towards me.

"Good job, Rob," Andre said as he was taking off the leather jacket that Cat designed for his costume.

"Yeah, you actually didn't stink this time," Jade remarked. Even though it was laced with indifference, I took the rare compliment and said nothing in return.

As the others began to walk back to the changing room, Sikowitz hopped up onto the stage and approached me.

"Good work, Robbie," Sikowitz said. "It's almost like you absorbed all the talent of multiple lesser known actors and boosted your own." He then looked at me with suspicious eyes, leaned in close and whispered, "You didn't do that…did you?"

I couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle, and backed away.

"No, Sikowitz," I said nervously. "I've just been practicing really hard for the role."

He seemed to buy it, seeing as how he walked away with a small smile on his face. I walked back stage towards Rex, who seemed relieved to be back in my hands…as weird as that sounds, I know.

"Good job out there," he said. "I can't believe you managed to get some praise for your efforts."

"I can't believe that there haven't been any serious demon attacks in the past few weeks," I confided in him. "The occasional winged screamer, a mini dark sucker, but nothing too big. I wonder what's going on."

Rex shook his head. "Can't you just chalk it up to your badass reputation preceding you and give it a rest?" he asked me. "Jeez, I mean, you keep thinking about them, and sooner or later someone will find out you hunt…"

He was cut off by a familiar voice softly inquiring, "Robbie, you hunt?" I turned to face a clearly upset Cat. Her sad eyes caused me to panic, and I felt myself begin to stutter.

"N-n-n-n-no!" I shouted.

"Why would you hunt?" she asked. "The animals have feelings too, you know."

In my panic, I thought of a quick fix. "You misunderstood me," I told her. "I'm hunting for a job, not animals."

This caused her to become happy again. She smiled and said, "That's good. Where have you gone to so far?"

"Oh, here…and there…and everywhere," I lied. Luckily, she bought it.

"Well, good luck!" she cheerily said. She then turned around and skipped off to the dressing rooms. Halfway there, though, she stopped.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She then turned back around and ran towards me. She got really close to my face, and I felt the blush begin to creep across my face.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked me. I noticed that her eyes began to twinkle with curiosity. For about five minutes, I had an out of body experience and watched my body act on its own.

"Nothing," I said softly. "Why?" I wanted to smack myself for looking the gift horse in the mouth, but she didn't seem to mind the question

"I finished your costume and I need you to come by and see it," she explained. "Think you can make it around 8:30?"

I was so taken back by the thought of going to her house, I couldn't speak. All I did was wheeze and nod feverishly, causing her to giggle. She then gave me a big hug, forcing me to drop Rex in order to return it.

"ACK!" he shouted as he hit the ground. While it was unintentional, I knew he would forgive me for the incident.

"Ok, Robbie," Cat said as she stepped back. "I'll see you tonight. Bye!" She waved and skipped out the theatre doors. I stood there in an awestruck daze, when Rex pulled me back to reality.

"Forgetting somebody?" he asked angrily. I shook my head, and scooped him up.

"Don't…Drop…Me…Again!" he told me.

"Like you feel any pain," I retorted. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, and smacked me on the forehead as hard as he could. I smirked at his anger.

"You want to go to the locker for the rest of the day?" I asked. He immediately shook his head.

"I'll be good!" Rex shouted. I laughed as I checked my PearPhone.

_Six o'clock. _I thought. _Only two and a half hours…_

* * *

><p>I had just pulled up to Cat's house at around 8:25. Rex was sitting in the hand basket of my bike, looking around.<p>

"Cat's got some nice digs," he commented. I couldn't help but agree as I marveled at her family's two story house with the white pillars, matching trim, and elegant shrubbery in the front yard.

"Yeah…Now into the book bag," I said, unzipping my book bag. As I grabbed him, he began to complain.

"Man, why bring me if I gotta spend the whole time in your ass smelling back pack?" he asked while getting comfortable.

"If a demon comes around, better safe than sorry," I said. He scoffed, but I knew that he agreed with my decisions. I approached the door and listened to the booming doorbell as I pushed the button. After a few minutes, the door opened and a tall guy a few years older than me stood in the door way. I assumed this was Cat's brother, seeing as how he had a green mop top, a shorn Disturbed band tee shirt, and skinny jeans. I had heard the stories about him, and fearing a bad accident, I just kept staring back at him.

"So," he finally said, "you have the blood of Hell on your hands."

I felt my blood run cold almost instantaneously. I wasn't sure if he knew for sure, but I didn't want to take chances.

"Heheheh… Is Cat home?" I nervously asked. Without breaking his stare, he pointed towards the stairs.

"Go to the right. You'll know her door when you see it," he said. He then walked out the door towards his car, got in and drove off. I shook my head, and headed upstairs. Sure enough, Cat's door had a pink cupcake sticker on her door. I chuckled as I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked/sang in reply.

"It's Robbie!" I called back. I heard a few footsteps towards the door, and then watched as she opened it. She greeted me with a great smile.

"Hi, Robbie!" she said, leaping into my arms for a hug. The smell of her perfume was intoxicatingly sweet, making me hesitant to let go. I managed to break away getting a good look at Cat's outfit, and I noticed that she was dressed up. She was wearing a pink blouse, blue jeans and red slip on shoes. She had her velvet hair done up in a pony tail with a pink bow keeping it tied up. I must have been embarrassing her, because she began to blush and looked away.

"Hee hee, I guess you like my outfit," she interjected. I responded with a nod. After standing around in an awkward silence, she reminded me of what I was invited for.

"So, do you want to see the costume?" she asked. I'll admit, I was curious to see what she had made. She was known for being a savant when it came to costume designing, and for the role of a tough biker made me even more curious about what she had made. She walked towards what looked like a mannequin covered in a tarp.

"Okaaay, close your eyes," she told me. I promptly covered my eyes, chuckling.

"Come on, Cat," I pleaded. "The suspense is killing me."

She giggled, and I heard the whoosh of a tarp being pulled off. "Ok, open your eyes!" she shouted.

I looked at what she created, and I was impressed with her work. She made a purple biker jacket, with metal studs and zippers adorning it. She also made a pair of black leather pants that came with a studded belt with a buckle that read "KILL ME", and a pair of black studded leather biker boots.

"So, do you like it?" she asked. I got up, and looked at the outfit closely.

"It's amazing!" I told her, causing her blush to return. As I walked around to get the full view, I noticed that she took the time do a studded design of a demonic skull on the back which, coincidently, looked like Rex's true form. As I kept looking, Cat began to explain how she came up with it.

"Well, you know how Garcia's supposed to seem tough but is really has the best intentions?" she asked. "Well, I made the outfit, for the most part, look tough and intimidating, but I made the purple jacket to make you stand out as more than what you appear. Oh! I almost forgot about the accessories." She reached back and handed me a box with eight skull rings.

"Wow, Cat," I said. "You really put a lot of work into this costume. It's really neat." I turned to see her soft smile accept my compliment. I began to feel the warmth of my blush creep across my face, causing me to turn away with a nervous chuckle. She must've felt a little awkward too, because she went for the door.

"You ought to try them on," she said. "The pants and shoes will need to be broken in for sure, so you'll have to wear them home, and I think that the jacket might not wear well with a shirt on, so you might want to see if that's true."

I nodded as she walked out. As I began to change into the pants and boots, I heard a muffle from my back pack.

"Hey, come on. Let me see!" Rex shouted. I pulled him out, and sat him on the bed. He looked up and down, and nodded.

"Suits the real you," he said, "but the jacket seems a little tight. Maybe you should lose the shirt."

"Huh, Cat said that was a possible issue," I said, taking off my shirt. As I was reaching for the jacket, I heard the doorknob turn. I looked at Rex, who already made a dash for my backpack. Luckily, he was hidden before Cat got in.

"I figured you were changed by now, so I brought up some…Oh, my God!" I heard her exclaim as she walked into the room. "Robbie, what happened to you?"

At first I didn't know what she was talking about, and began to look at myself. I then realized that my shirt was off, and the bruises and cuts of the last demon hunt were still fresh on my body. Before I could explain myself, she was right beside me inspecting my wounds.

"Tell me what happened, now!" she said in a newfound stern voice. I was shocked by her seriousness, and began to search for some believable reason for my injuries. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy while she was getting close to me, gently checking all of my bruises and cuts.

"Uh…I got into a bike accident a while back, but I'm fine. Trust me," I told her. She seemed to buy the excuse, but her concern still stood strong.

"You should be more careful," she said. "I don't know what I would do if you got seriously hurt."

This caught me off guard, seeing as how I've never actually heard anyone say that to me before. I put my hand to her chin, which caused her to face me with caring eyes.

"What are you talking about, Cat?" I asked. "You don't need to worry about me."

As I said that, I saw her eyes begin to tear up. She then said, "You don't know how much you mean to me. You're nice to me, you help me out whenever I need it, and you don't think I'm…weird." She then buried her head into my shoulder and sobbed softly. I wasn't sure what to do, so I began to stroke her hair.

"Cat, of course I do these things for you," I said. "You are special to me." She looked up at me, drying the tears from her eyes. I knew that she wanted me to explain.

"You are…sweet, innocent, beautiful, pure, kind…everything that my life is missing," I admitted. As I said these things, I noticed how she began to softly smile at me, and I watched as she moved her hand onto mine.

"Really?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Cat, my life is very dark and…kinda unbelievably evil," I said. "There's another side to me that no one else knows. You are what my life's missing." I noticed that she began to lean in towards me. As I leaned in, I began saying, "You…are…my…angel."

As if by some cursed coincidence, the door boomed as it was kicked open before we could actually kiss. Cat immediately jumped up in shock, while I discretely grabbed my backpack.

"Get ready," I whispered to Rex.

Luckily, my suspicions were false, because we heard the voice of her brother shouting from downstairs. "I FORGOT MY JACKET! I'LL BE BACK LATER!" he shouted, followed by the slamming of the door as he walked out.

I breathed a sigh of relief and set my back pack down. Cat nervously chuckled as she began playing with her pony tail.

"So, it's getting kinda late," she said. "Maybe you can come back tomorrow and we can do something fun."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I'd like that." I then put my shirt back on, the rest of my clothes into my book bag, much to the dismay of Rex, and walked with Cat to the front door.

"So," she said opening the door, "the jacket doesn't fit with the shirt on?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but its ok," I told her. "The jacket is really comfy. I don't think I want a shirt with it."

"Ok," she said, giggling. "I got an idea for the sleeves, so I'll keep it here. It should be finished by tomorrow."

"Cool," I said, causing her to smile. She then leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, causing me to blush.

"Goodnight," she said. As she closed the door, I walked to my bike with a big smile. Before I could ride home, though, Rex cried out from my back pack.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I pulled him out and set him in the basket. I hopped on the bike and began to pedal off. When we were far down the road, Rex asked, "So, how'd it go?"

"I got a kiss, and we're planning on doing something tomorrow," I told him ecstatically.

"Nice," he said. "Finally, things are starting to look up for you."

I couldn't help but smile as he said that. I'm getting recognized for my acting talent, the girl of my dreams liked me too, and it felt like nothing could go wrong. Then, I felt the sting of the road as I was knocked off my bike by a rock. When I looked up, Rex was sprawled next to me, my book bag was gone, my bike was mangled, and my shirt was torn to shreds. I picked up Rex, tore off what remained of my shirt, and shouted, "WHO'S THE ONE WITH THE BALLS TO THROW A ROCK AT ME?"

As I shouted that, a large demon walked out of the shadows. He had the arms of a giant gorilla with razor sharp claws, the body of a regular man, and four horns protruding from his head. He growled as he flexed his arms, and bore his sharp teeth. I looked at Rex, who was already floating towards my hand, and transformed into the Boner.

"Well, who said demons cared about people's days?" he joked.

"Well, since he looks like a challenge, and I'm in such a good mood, I'll kill him quick so he doesn't have to suffer so much," I sneered. I pointed Rex at the hulking Hell Monkey, and shouted, "Come on! Get your fill!"

He charged at me, swinging his claws wildly. I ducked them, and gave him a swift kick in the groin. He doubled over, and began howling in pain. As I approached him to administer the kill shot, he elbowed me in the stomach, sending me flying. I hit the wall, and fell to my knees coughing. As I looked up, I saw him begin to charge at me again. I pointed my gun at his knees, and delivered a few crippling rounds. He then fell into a pool of his own blood, crying out in incredible pain.

"Music to my ears, you asshole," I said as I stepped on his arms. I then proceeded to stomp on them until I heard the bones crunch under my boot, causing his cry to intensify. I sneered as I pointed the gun flush to his forehead. But, for some odd reason, his cry turned into a low chuckle.

"Dying funny to you?" I asked him.

"Well, seeing as how my suffering shall pale in comparison to yours, yeah," he growled, causing me to press the gun harder against his head.

"Talk, or I'll make this slow," I threatened.

"Let's just say," he said, "that you're little girlfriend is starting to meet some new friends. Hope she likes _hanging out_ with the new crowd." As he said this, I began to get worried. This soon boiled over into rage, as I pulled the trigger at least five more times. I wiped the blood and brains of my face, and kicked the demon to the side of the road.

"Rob, did you hear what he said?" Rex asked in a panicked tone.

"Cat," I whispered. Then, I turned back towards the direction of Cat's house and took off in a full sprint.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that was exhausting, but you made it, right on time.<br>So, what did you think of this one? I know it seems kinda slow, but I promise that the story is going to be picking up the pace in the next chapter.  
>Read and review, please and thank you.<br>**


	5. Robbie Meets the Lord of Demons

**What is this? Another chapter in the same day? Is he mad? Is he on crack? Is he holding out on the audience?  
>Nah, just felt like the readers deserved an update in a timely manner, seeing as how the last one took months.<br>So, I present the beginning of the action of Robbie vs. The Damned in this chapter.  
>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran up to the door of Cat's house and, with all my might, I kicked down the door. I looked left and right for any sign of demons, and sure enough I noticed a trail of claw scratches leading up the stairs towards Cat's room. As I ran up the stairs, I saw two demon underlings beating at her door. Like most underlings, they were naked, their bodies completely covered in blood and scars that disguised their true genders, with sharp claws and fangs, and glowing yellow eyes. When they noticed me, they began to slowly stumble towards me. While I was intrigued at their theatrics, I didn't have time to watch them play Romero on me.<p>

"Eat shit!" I shouted, putting multiple rounds in their chests until they dropped dead on the floor. I then approached the door and shouted, "CAT!" Silence was the only thing I heard from her room. I then shoulder rammed the door open, and began to wish that I didn't.

"Oh, God, no…" Rex said as we gazed upon Cat's lifeless body hanging from her ceiling fan by her neck. I made a step towards her, shocked that she was gone. Then, I noticed her foot twitch, and looked up to her face. I was taken by surprise as she opened her eyes in fear and pain and gasped.

"Fuck!" I shouted taking a step back. "Hang on, Cat. I'll get you down!" But when I tried to get close, her body began to go into spasms. Then I noticed a pool of blood form from her back, and watched in shock as a demon crawled out from her wound. As it got up to approach me, I stood petrified in terror.

"ROB!" Rex shouted as the demon charged at me, knocking me back into the hallway. The door slammed shut behind it, as it pinned me against the wall. As it opened its mouth to roar at me, I snapped out of my daze and shoved my Boner into its mouth and pulled the trigger, watching as its head exploded into tiny, mushy pieces.

"Ooohh, feels good," I said as I punched its lifeless body away from me. Rex then began to cough and gag.

"Ptew! Man, I know I don't have a tongue, but did you really have to put me there?" he angrily asked.

"Well, had to add a little insult to injury," I said hurriedly. "Complain later, we gotta check on Cat!" As I said that, I kicked the door down again to see a large demon with a skull head with six eyes and three noses. He was dressed in a large sleeveless leather trench coat covered in pockets and bones, holding Cat in one hand, and a large iron pillar in the other.

"Let Cat go now, pal, and maybe, I'll blow your head off nicely," I shouted, pointing Rex at him. He responded with a small chuckle, and opened his coat to reveal what looked like a dark portal underneath. He then pushed Cat into his coat, and I watched as she reached out for me, struggling to escape her asshole captor.

"Let her go? But can't you see the little peach is coming on to me?" he taunted, as he closed his coat. I felt my face get red with anger as I stared him down.

"Come on to this, dickhead!" I shouted as I shot a round for his heart. He pulled his coat to cover the shot, and I felt my anger intensify as the shot was dissipated on contact.

_Shit, not even a mark…_ I thought.

"Demon Hunter, your bullets have no bite. No…penetration" he mockingly joked. He then raised his pillar up high above his head. "You need more THRUST!" As he finished his words, he brought his weapon down to the floor, sending a shockwave that sent me flying to the wall. I then crumpled to the ground.

"What kind of demon are you?" I asked, as I got on one knee, clutching Rex in my hand.

"That was just the appetizer, Shapiro," he threatened. "A taste of what's in store." He slowly approached me, causing me to slowly shift back.

"So, you know my name?" I asked.

"And you don't know mine?" he retorted. "Please, call me Fleming." He then reached his hand out to help me up. I refused his offer, only staring him down.

"Oh, you aren't going to get pouty over one little red haired dame?" he asked. "Tell you what, you can have her back, good as new…if you atone for your sins against me for slaying my legion of demons! Admit that you challenged a greater power and lost!" As he shouted, I felt the earth quake beneath me. He then continued to mock me by saying, "Admit that your… endowments… will never measure up to my own."

"I'll admit that you are a fucking asshole," I scoffed. While I wanted Cat back safe and sound, I knew in my gut that Fleming wouldn't just give her back to me that easily. "How's that, Fleming?" The look on his face was a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"So be it, mortal," he said. "A place for Caterina has been set at my table. You cannot have her back now, but come to my castle in the Underworld, and you can still join in our revels."

"Heheh, what a tempting offer," I said. "I don't party that much, but I've always wanted to give it a try. Maybe we could play pong…or do SHOTS!" I then pointed Rex at his head and charged up the light shot. As it fired from the gun, Fleming managed to catch it with his free hand. The force of the shot was strong enough to propel him towards the window, sending him flying out of it. I ran to see if he was dead, but instead he was floating over a dark portal in Cat's backyard.

"I would say, 'You slay me, Shapiro!' but you don't! You can't!" he shouted up to me. "Now say good-bye to Caterina. She has a lot of dying to do, then coming back to life, and then dying some more. I like to keep my mistresses guessing." As he floated down, I saw Cat appear out of his coat and raise her hand to me.

"Robbie! Help me!" she cried to me.

"Yes, help her," Fleming mocked. "Because in the meantime, I'll be helping myself! Bwahahaha!" As he mocked me, a large hand appeared out of the portal, grabbed Fleming, and pulled him into the portal.

I looked at the jacket Cat made for me, grabbed it, and took a few steps back. I then ran towards the window and made a leap for the portal.

"CAAAAT!" I shouted as I fell down to into the darkness. As I passed into the hole, I saw it close up above me. For what seemed like hours, I fell down into the pit, when all of a sudden I saw a dimly lit highway below me. I rolled over when I made contact, thankful that the fall didn't break any bones. Rex then reverted back into his skull form and floated towards me.

"Rob, you ok?" he asked.

I got up, brushed my pants, and checked for any damage to myself or Cat's costume. Luckily, everything was in perfect condition, even the rings on my hands were in perfect condition. While it was strange, I didn't let it distract me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, gazing off down the highway, seeing nothing but blackness in the distance.

Rex then began to fret and worry. While shifting his gaze from the distance to me, he said, "Look, man, just because we have the highway to the Underworld stretched out before us, it doesn't mean we have to…"

"Is there a problem, Rex?" I asked, cutting off his plea to abandon the quest. As I began walking down highway, he began floating besides me.

"Look, Rob, demons are buttholes," he said. "I mean, look at me! A few minor transgressions and now I'm doomed to a life of heavy metal jokes and posing for pirate flags."

"Yeah, yeah. Seeing as how you're still alive, you can't really complain," I retorted. "Hey, you got a flashlight form in your repertoire, or do I have to deal with the damn darkness like this?"

He sighed, and transformed into a torch with his head as the flame. As I walked around, he continued his pessimistic rant.

"Rob, if they turned me into this, imagine what they would do to a human who entered the City of the Damned?" he pleaded.

"All the more reason to go," I said. "That bastard has Cat, and I'm not gonna let him have her. So, the way I see it, you're either with me…or not." As I finished my sentence, I tossed him over my shoulder.

"Whoa!" he shouted. Before he could hit the ground, I heard him transform. Then I heard the revving of a motorcycle engine, and the gleam of headlights beam past me. I turned around to see Rex roll up behind me, and put out his kickstand.

"Hop on, Rob," he said. I took a moment to admire his design. It looked like a skull in the front made of gold and adorned in jewels, with the spine forming the gas tank and tail of the motorcycle.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "I know I look sexy, but we better get moving."

I then looked at the jacket, and noticed that she finished the design on the sleeves. On the right arm, the phrase "Dead Souls" was scratched into it. On the left, "Love Will Tear Us Apart" was scratched in the same fashion.

_And love will bring us back together, Angel,_ I thought as I zipped up the jacket. I hopped on the seat of the motorcycle, and revved the engine.

"Alright, the Underworld lies just beyond the sound barrier!" I shouted. This caused Rex to freak out.

"Ho...How did you know that?" he asked. "That's, like, super classified, demons only info!"

"Not according to the internet," I chuckled. "Now, let's go!" I burned the tires a little bit then let go of the brake, popping a wheelie as I zoomed down the highway to Hell at breakneck speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we're here at the end of another chapter, and how does it make you feel?<br>Do you feel entertained? How about disgusted? Perhaps angry? Remember, all of the above is a choice too.  
>Why don't you let me know how you feel in a review?<strong>  
><strong>Come on, you know you want to.<br>PS Thanks for reading. Next chapter will probably take a little more time to get done.**


	6. Welcome to Hell

**Before you say, "Geez, this guy sure is lazy when it comes to updating his stories." I just want to say that you are kinda right. But only kinda. I would've updated this sooner if I managed to find my copy of Shadows of the Damned sooner. I'm doing a play through in order to keep the details of characters and specific game elements fresh in my mind as I write this. Now that it's back home where it belongs, expect more updates on this story to come in sooner.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The streetlights began to blur together as I zoomed down the highway to Hell. It wasn't long before I saw the large iron doors of the gates of the Underworld. I pulled on the handbrake of the motorcycle, and slid to a stop. As I kicked the stand out, I stared up at the massive doorway that separated me from the City of the Damned. It looked like a small tunnel, with two massive horse head statues on both sides of it. As I approached the door, I noticed there were many locks on its rusty body, with keys dangling from chains hanging from the frame.<p>

Rex then transformed back into his skull form, and floated towards me.

"This is your old hometown, Rex," I said. "You get to be my tour guide." Rex began to look around nervously as I said those words.

"Really, Rob, I quit the whole demon thing years ago," he stammered. "My memory is hazy."

"I'm sure that you will soon recollect," I chuckled. "Besides, you don't need to be scarred. Think of this as an adventure, our own road movie. The best part is…" I then placed my hands on the bars of the door. "You never know what's around the bend." I gave the doors a shove, not surprised at how heavy they were. When they finally swung open, I looked in shock at what lied beyond them.

There was a strange dark aura that flowed out from the other side, and the demons that were in it were coated in what looked like pure shadows. I attempted to shut the door, but the bastards were fast, and began clawing at my face. I swung the torch, bashing one in the face, causing him to reel back into his fellow demons. Another one tripped and latched onto my ankle, roaring up at me. Rex then turned into the Boner, and I shot one round in the demon's face. Although he let go, he didn't even act like he was hurt. As I pulled hard on the door, one of their arms got caught in the way, still swinging out to find my throat.

"Do you like what you see?" Rex asked. I merely laughed.

"Fantastic!" I said with delight, slamming the door shut. The arm was then severed from its body, spewing crimson as it flew behind us and crashed to the ground. The dark aura also seemed to dissipate, but stayed on the arm. I then turned to Rex, and held out my hand.

"Where's Fleming's castle?" I asked him as he transformed back into the Boner. I then fired one shot at the arm, causing it to explode into nothingness.

"Well," Rex sighed. "It's certainly not on this side of the door."

"Alright, let's start this road movie off with some road…" I started to say as I made a run for the door. As I kicked it open, I shouted out, "…KILL!" Instead of an army of demons coming to face me, however, all I saw was an empty street, with quiet buildings along side of the cobbled walks.

"That's right, Rob, don't let that peace and quiet push you around" Rex joked. I chuckled.

"When demons hear the name 'Robbie Fucking Shapiro', they run the other way," I said. He chuckled and nodded in response. As I looked around the quiet street, I began to slowly walk down, wary of any attacks that might happen. After a while, I began to get restless.

"Listen, Rex, are all the demons too busy to try to eat my flesh or something?" I sarcastically ask. "I mean, I want to get Cat out of here as soon as possible, but I was kind of expecting at least some kind of a fight."

"Demons love to theatrics," he explained. "They're big fans of getting you scared before ripping you apart."

"Guess they watch too many horror movies," I sarcastically remarked.

"Who do you think produces them?" Rex asked, causing me to look up at him. As I stared back down the street, I saw a flash of red velvet flow down the street corner.

"Cat?" I called out. After hearing no answer, I sprinted down towards where she was. When I reached the corner, I saw a heavy iron door shut.

"Careful, Rob," Rex warned me. "This seems like a trap…" I ignored his warning and proceeded to pry the door open. I stopped when I heard a slow creaking sound behind me. I turned to see an abandoned cart roll to a stop, sending a small chill up my spine. Ignoring the silent protesting of Rex, I approached the cart and looked into its contents. I saw what looked like rotten meat, and began to slowly back away. All of a sudden, three demons burst from underneath the pile, sending me flying towards the door. I cried out in pain, feeling as if my back was on fire. They had taken my cry as a signal to come closer for the kill.

"Rob, get back in the game!" Rex cried out, floating around me. I then held out my hand, as he transformed into a new gun that resembled a shotgun. As I propped the gun up towards my shoulder I took aim at the three Hell monkeys and fired. A large skull went flying towards them, and when it made contact with the trio they exploded into a fountain of blood and limbs. As I slowly got up, I chuckled to myself.

"Rex, you've been holding out on me," I said. "What do you call that one?"

"The Monocussioner, like a shotgun," he chuckled as he transformed back into his skull form. "Shoot a skull to hit multiple enemies. Figured you could use this form here." While I was appreciative of his resourcefulness, the pain was starting to become more unbearable. I shouted out in pain as I managed to force the door open.

"We're going to have to find you some first aid…" he muttered, looking around at the buildings that surrounded us. He began to focus on one in particular, and said, "And we'll find it in there." I looked up at the sign and noticed it read, "PUB".

"Really, Rex?" I asked, wincing a bit. "If this were Hell, you'd think that teenagers would have to wait an eternity to drink."

"Just go in, and trust me," he said. I hobbled over to the door, and took a deep breath. As I opened the door, I was surprised to see that there was no one in there, just bottles and bottles of alcohol. "Now, pick one out, and don't go with anything sissy. Pick a strong one, judging by your pain, go with tequila," he said.

I was in too much pain to question him, and picked out a full bottle of Diablo Tequila. As I looked at him, he gestured to take a drink. I shook my head, and set the bottle on the bar.

"Don't think I'd be a great demon fighter if my back is messed up and I'm sauced on top of that," I told him.

"Don't be a sissy and drink!" he said. I was shocked that he was so serious about this, but I took the cap off anyway. I took a swig, the burn making me want to spit it out. Rex floated to the bottle, and did his best to keep me from pulling the bottle away. "Finish it all!" he shouted. As I finished, he floated away. I threw the bottle to the ground.

"FUCK!" I shouted, feeling a burn in the back of my throat. All of a sudden, I felt the pain in my back melt away along with the burn. I stretched, and chuckled. "So, a stiff drink in Hell can make you feel like new?"

"Yeah, drinks down here un-kill you. No drunken stagger, no loss of bladder control, and no hangover in humans," Rex chuckled. "Just what the doctor ordered."

I laughed along with him as we strolled back into the street. As we continued to walk, the heavy tolling of iron bells slowly rang out in the air, causing me to look around for demons and Rex to chatter his teeth.

"Oh, fudge, fudge, FUDGE!" he shouted. "We need to find a goat, fast!" While I was taken aback by his strange cry, before I could question him, the dark aura we saw before appeared from the distance, and began to surround us. Then, for some reason, I heard the panicked bleating of a goat coming from behind us. I looked up on the wall, and saw a goat head mounted on a trophy plaque, with candles protruding from its head.

"What do I do, Rex?" I said, starting to feel woozy for some reason.

"Use the light shot!" he shouted, as he began to float towards my hand. I took aim, and fired at the goat. As the shot connected, more light began to radiate from the goat head, repelling the Darkness.

"Ok…how did that work?" I asked Rex, as we began to walk back down the street.

"Well, everyone knows goats are the keepers of light, duh!" Rex said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well, what about the fact that the darkness made me weaker?" I asked.

"Darkness in the Underworld has the power to eat away at the souls of the living," he explained. "If you stay too long in the Darkness, it'll rip the flesh off of your bones. Not only that, but it makes demons invulnerable to everything other than light."

"Then why doesn't Fleming coat the entire underworld in the Darkness?" I asked.

"Too much of a good thing can kill you," Rex informed. "Know you are told to wear sun block in the human world? Same idea."

"Almost makes sense," I told him. We continued down the street, and were surprised to see no sign of any demons. Just piles of their corpses littering the sidewalks, even a table where one was on a tray with forks and knives piled up besides it and plates with smears of blood on them.

"Themselves, it's what's for dinner," Rex joked. I rolled my eyes at his corny attempt at humor, when all of a sudden I heard her voice ring out in the dead silence.

"Robbie…" I looked over in the distance to see Cat standing on the other side of a stone bridge with a gate blocking my path. She was dressed in seductive white lingerie, consisting of a white corset that exposed her midriff, a white thong, and white stockings. She waved at me, giving me a small wink, and walked into the dark archway behind her.

"CAT!" I shouted. "I'm coming angel." I ran to the gate, hoping I could push it open, but there was no handle or lock, just a cherub face in the center that cried when I approached it.

"The fuck?" I wondered aloud. "Let me through!" I did my best to force the open the door, but nothing worked.

"It doesn't work like that, Rob," Rex explained. "The new arrivals of the Underworld have to guard doors like this for the first few centuries. If they just let people pass, they have to stay like this even longer."

"Then how the hell do I get it to let us pass?" I asked furiously.

"Give it something to eat, man," Rex said. "Check that cart over there for some brains or eyeballs." He gestured towards a nearby cart filled with corpses.

"Great, like this job isn't shitty enough," I muttered as I reached in to the pile. I managed to grab something, but it felt familiar. I pulled my hand out of the pile, and looked at what I grabbed.

"STRAWBERRY!" Rex shouted. "Give it to me, Rob. Please!" I couldn't believe that I managed to find a fresh strawberry in a corpse cart, and I was curious as to why it was making Rex beg like that. What was stranger was the cherub began to cry out as if it was begging for the strawberry.

"Oh, you want this?" I asked it, approaching the gate.

"Rob…Don't give my strawberry to that little nub…" Rex pleaded. I ignored his begging and tossed the fruit into the open mouth of the cherub. It chewed, swallowed, and rudely belched. I smiled as the gate swung open, the face smiling and giggling as we passed.

"You…BERRY SQUANDERER!" Rex shouted at me as the gate swung shut.

"Hey, we managed to get past the door, so don't…WHAT THE HELL?" I was cut off at the sight of a giant hand reaching out from the door, covered in Darkness and rapidly approaching me. Before I could run or gun, it grabbed me and pulled me into the darkness. When we passed through the door, it looked like we were in a cave that was completely filled with the Darkness. I looked ahead and saw a bright light at the end of the path, and began to run. But even as I sprinted with all my might, my body felt sluggish and weak as it moved very slowly through the shadows.

"Son…of…a…BITCH!" I shouted as I jumped with all my might through the opening and into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not expecting much from the reviews on this chapter...whenever those may come around. Just kidding! I prefer to write for writing, but a review would be appreciated. Tell me what you think. Did I leave a few plot holes? Not enough blood curdling violence? Why did I put Cat in lingerie?(Well, the story is rated M, so I think I can get away with that.)<strong>

**Review if you have time. If not, I know some of you favorite this, so that's good enough proof for me that I'm on the right track.  
><strong>

**Peace.  
><strong>


End file.
